


A Champion time you didn't see coming (dark Leon/Dande)

by Cheekycheesecake



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheekycheesecake/pseuds/Cheekycheesecake
Summary: WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS SORT OF FIC. This is just for a fantasy and should not be something you should see in normal relationships at all.I might make a second chapter if I feel like it. I left it open so I could if I wanted to. This is porn with not much plot. If I see any spelling or grammar mistakes I will edit it
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	A Champion time you didn't see coming (dark Leon/Dande)

“I have every right to have you. I know you want me” You could feel Leon’s warm breath against your neck. He pinned you against the wall with one hand covering your mouth and the other gripping your wrists together. Never in a million years would ever think that the champion and hero of Galar, the man you looked up to so much would be like this behind closed doors. You looked him in the eyes. His eyes were filled with lust and he had a seductive smile on his face. 

You have worked at Wyndon Stadium for about 3 weeks now as an admin. For the longest time you had the biggest crush on Leon. You had posters of him on your walls in your bedroom, and some merchandise you could get your hands on . You never thought that he would be the one pursuing you. 

You have spoken to him now and again in admin when you had to fill out some paperwork and all that mind numbing stuff, but seeing Leon come in always made things so much existing. Every time Leon would walk into a room he would light up the place with his mesmerizing personality. He was also very sweet and charming to everyone. Every time you would see him about the office you would really check him out without a care in the world. You would look at his muscular arms, and his glowing smile, Even look at his ass when he had his cape off, and god forbid when he bent over. It sent waves of excitement around your body. You never tried to flirt with Leon as you wanted to be professional around him, but you would always undress him with your eyes when you thought he wasn’t looking. 

What you didn’t know about Leon is how observant he really was. He noticed the way you looked at him. Another thing you never thought Leon would never be like was how much he wanted you in return. The way your clothes fitted you in all the right places with that tight white blouse and black pencil skirt. He wanted to fuck the living shit out of you from day one, you were sex on legs for him. His ideal woman...

Tonight Leon just snapped, he could longer keep his desires at bay. Masturbating over you just won't cut it anymore and him fantasizing about you under him as he fucked you to half to death. You were working alone tonight in the office luckily for him, and Leon asked you to come over to his locker room to help him out with something. He was not lying, he DID need help with something but not in the way you thought. 

“I have seen the way you look at me. Do you really think for a second I would not notice?” Leon lifted his hand from your mouth then grabbed the bottom of your chin. He gave you a very aggressive, lust filled kiss. You could hardly breathe when he slipped his tongue in your mouth! His hand traveled to unbutton your blouse but he got so caught up with you pinned up against him he just tore it off. Buttons went flying across the room and you could hear them ping against the wall, the floor and whatever else was in close range. Leon let in a sharp inhale as you very much liked what he saw. 

Leon started to moan as he started to cup your breasts and lift them above your bra cups as he started to play with them. You were starting to give into him as he began to pleasure you. You fantasized about this, but again not in the way you thought. He was much more dominant and demanding. 

“This thing is in the way…” Leon undid your bra and then wrapped your legs around his hips. You could feel his throbbing cock against you.” You’re such a fucking slut just letting me do this to you. Such a good girl for your champion.” 

“Leon...I...I” You mewled back to him. This was overwhelming you, in reality you didn’t know what to do! Do you let him have his way or run for it? Leon could very easily overpower you. He was twice your size, and twice as quick. 

“I don’t care what you have to say. You're mine now, and you always will be. You you wanted this too, I can tell by how submissive you are right now. I bet you're already wet for me. In fact I bet you are wet every time I'm near you” Leon let out a devilish laugh. 

Leon kissed and then started suck your neck. He bit down hard enough to leave love bites. “I’m going to show you a real champion time no one else has ever experienced. You should be grateful. Now get on your knees and show your thanks to me.” 

He pulled the back of your hair so hard you let out a small yelp. You could try and scream for help but no one was around to hear you. Leon knew he could take you, with or without your permission. 

Leon slammed you to the floor and you landed on your knees. You were face to face with his bulge now. You could see by the size of cock through his shorts, his cock might not be easy to take. With his free hand Leon unzipped his shorts and pulled down his leggings and underwear with it. His cock sprung out and it was dripping with pre-cum. His cock was massive and it intimated you, but at the same time exhilarated you. 

“Open your mouth or I will make you!” out of fear of his power and also your mind giving into his dominance, and your lust for him you obliged. As soon as you opened your mouth Leon rammed this cock right into it. So hard in fact you gagged, and almost choked. “I better feel you put in some effort into sucking my cock and don't even fucking think of half arsing it. In fact, let me help you.” With Leon still gripping your hair he made your head move and down his large, long, shaft. 

The room was filled with Leon’s and your moaning, and the sucking noises coming from the blow job you were giving him. His cock was filling up your mouth so much that saliva mixed with Leon’s precum was dripping out of your mouth and then dripping from your chin.

“Aww...fuck, such a good girl...a slut like you must have done this before” Leon really started to quicken the pace of how he was making your mouth move up and down his shaft. “Okay, I think that's enough stand up, I wanna see your strip for me. I want a good show out of it.” 

Once you stood with one swift motion he pulled your hair to make up to look up to him. You did as you were told and began slowly undressing what clothes you had left on. His golden eyes where so hungry for you. You have never seen Leon give anyone this look before in fact no one ever gave you a look like Leon did. “Hurry the fuck up, I don’t want to spend most of my night just watching you undress.” Leon shouted

He grabbed the hem of your skirt and pulled it down so aggressively you lost your balance a bit. You took off your heels and stood over your skirt. Leon kicked it to one side and he saw you naked for the first time. Leon licked his plump lips and commented “Well (Y/N) I’m not disappointed. It's more than I imaged ” 

Leon grabbed your arms and pushed you face down to the floor so your ass was in the air to give him full access. The floor was so cold against your bare cheat. It made you shiver a little. Leon put a finger into your vagina, and his thumb on your clit.” Let’s see how long it takes you to cum for me” Slowly Leon started to move his fingers in and out of your vagina and this thumb was rubbing your clit. Your body has given into him at this point. Your juices started to cover his hand and Leon was loving it! Seeing you just submit to him, like he wanted. Your walls becoming so sensitive from the stimulation he was giving you. 

You started to moan the more he fingered you. He put in another finger and started to pick up the pace. “Le...on, please...why..are you…?” 

Leon leaned over next to your ear and respond with a very lecherous tone "Why am I doing this you ask? Well it's because I want you that damn much, to the point I'm willing just to take what I want rather then just ask. I should have that right. I'm champion after all. Don't act like you don't want his or you wouldn't be this fucking drenched or obedient. Now beg for me to let you cum." Leon placed his other hand and gave you a hard spank. Enough for it to leave a very clear red hand mark on your ass. Your body flinched from the pain, and you had to bite down on your lip so you didn't scream.

“Leon please let me cum” You said in a quivering voice. 

“Pathetic, louder! ” Leon hissed

“LEON PLEASE! I wanna cum already!” You screamed in a deafening cry 

“Much better.” Leon let out another devilish smirk, he found great amusement to see that you are now like putty in his hands now. Leon started to hit you in your sweet spot as he let his thumb rub on your clit. You could feel your body become limp under the pure sexual pleasure Leon was giving you. The man knew what he’s doing clearly. 

“Leon...I’m gonna cum...oo...aaaah f-fuck” 

Your orgasm sent you wild as the powerful champion still continued to pump his fingers into you. This made Leon go wild with arousal at this point. With no time for your hazy mind to catch up he slipped his throbbing cock into you while your ass is still in the air. His cock slipped in so easily into your sensitive walls because of how drenched you had become. Your body was so ready for him. You looked like an animal in heat the way you were just kneeling there. Legs spread far apart to expose your drenched cunt and your face planted on the ground, while dribble was mewling from your mouth.

Leon grabbed both your hips, and just went to town. He was pushing and pulling your hips up and down his long shaft. The room was full of utterly sinful noises as Leon fucked the living daylights of you. 

“Fuuuuck (Y/N) You feel so fucking good around my cock. You belong under me. I’m gonna make you scream my name. It’s time for the fucking climax!” 

You hair was sticking to your face at this point from the workout Leon was making you do. You started to moan loader and loader for your champion as he was having his way with you. His movements were going out of rhythm and his cock was starting to throb inside of you uncontrollably agent your walls as he could feel himself getting closer. 

“LEON! Oh god I think I'm going to cum under you again! Fill me up with your cum.” With you screaming his name that did it for him, that sent him over the edge. All those sexual fantasies of him fucking you senselessly while he masturbated for you every other day came true. he let out his massive load in you and let out his own grunt and a booming moan afterwards.  
“You’re such a good slut..FUUUCK” 

When Leon finished he began to breathe heavily over you and he went soft in you before he pulled out. His fresh cum was dripping from you and all the way down your legs. You struggled to get up, and you started to walk like a newborn fawn. You began to fall and Leon caught you, and you grabbed his arms for support. 

“Looks like I gave you the champion time I intended. I have a another shirt you can use as I tore up your blouse. This is just the start. You’re mine now, and how about we keep this to ourselves? I don't want the paparazzi getting involved with this kind of business and fucking up my spotless reputation. I don't think you fancy getting called my slut by other people. I think it's acceptable for me to say that to you while we fuck, not strangers. ” 

"See you around very soon" He whispered. Leon gave you one last lustful kiss before leaving the room. You stood there still trying to progress what happened. Would you run or become Champion Leon's play thing?

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I made a lot of changes to the grammar as admittedly I saw a lot of mistakes I needed to change. Sorry about that! It will take a lot more care before uploading. When I did upload this I was half asleep, and I just trusted myself that It should be okay but, nope! Honestly it's a little embarrassing for me. I will take much more care in future. I'm still learning to write and I'm still a little nervous when I upload, but I guess it's about practice too. Again I'm very sorry!


End file.
